There are two major components of the King-Drew Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center: 1) A Comprehensive Approach to Education, Screening and Counseling for Sickle Cell Disease and Related Conditions. 2) The Development of an Amnioscope of Techniques for Mid-trimester Fetal Visualization and Blood Sampling for Prenatal Detection of Hemoglobinopathies. The first component of this program has been involved with the development of innovative approaches to sickle cell education, screening and counseling. These approaches have developed from a background of survey research indicating a need in each of these areas. In addition to education, screening and counseling this component has included a coordinated approach to the provision of patient care to persons with sickle cell disease and their families. The products of this effort are now being used widely both locally and nationally. In the O5 year major emphasis will be placed in the evaluation of the outcome of sickle cell counseling. Over the past three years, the amnioscope project's efforts have progressed from work with the sheep to efforts with subprimates mainly the rhesus monkey. The project is now at the point where it is ready to embark upon the "Human Effort." Humans who have applied for a voluntary interruption of pregnancy will be used extensively. The skills developed to date suggest that this project is now at the point where it may have significance upon the future of early diagnosis of sickle cell disease and related conditions. Early intervention for treatment or control is the ultimate objective of the project.